Fisherman
''Fisherman ''is the main protagonist and a playable character in series. They owned a ship, which was destroyed when they got stranded on the Island. Their appearance and real name are unknown. Biography Background Fisherman lives alone inside a small seaside cabin nearby a small dock where he usually parks their ship. They regularly hunt fish and sells them on a market for money. They also leads a fishing diary in which they keeps track of his catches and events which happen when he is fishing aboard their ship. They live in Shetland on Fair Isle in Scotland. Prior to events of Estranged Fisherman wakes up inside their cabin and watches a TV broadcast related to exaggerated use of brute force by controversial security company named "Sokol-Glocker", followed by a weather report which states that a storm is approaching. They then switch off the TV and board their ship to start another one of their fishing days, despite knowing well in advance of an approaching storm front heading their direction. They get lost at sea for several days, eating only fish and drinking filtered salt water. Estranged : Act I Fisherman is relaxing inside the bridge of his ship and writing another page of his fishing diary. When he is done, he switches on the radio to listen to some music when he picks up a distress message from John Derril which gets abruptly interruped by Arque pre-recorded message. Right after that, his ship crashes near Redton and he gets thrown out of the ship. He starts exploring the docks and finds a hut, meeting John Derril personally. John gives him his handgun and tells him to follow the rails to Wenthworth. He also begs him to find his family and keep them safe. Fisherman then boards a tram inside nearby station and proceeds to fight several infected as he gets closer to Wenthworth. In Wenthworth, they enter a road tunnel and using a hatch, they get inside the Tempest water treatment facility. Inside the facility, he gets captured by an unknown Arque Security Guard but manages to escape the facility and gets to the coasts of the island. From there, he proceeds to the Arque research facility. Inside, they rescue George Richmond, prevent the reactor from overheating and enter the communications room together with Richmond. They attempt to send an SOS, but get blocked by the pre-recorded message, Richmond tells Fisherman about the decommisioned satellite station and gets captured and Fisherman escapes into a warehouse full of Arque security guards. After a firefight, Fisherman crosses a river and enters a small hut. The floor breaks, Fisherman falls inside the cave and falls unconscious. Estranged : Act II Fisherman awakens inside the cave and overhears a conversation between 2 security guards talking about him. Then he explores the cave system, gets through Liam brother mines and Arque research facility. He then fights infected in sewers and engages several SG employees in the forest. Following an ambush, he gets knocked unconscious by a guard, who takes him into a SG/Arque facility for interrogation and holding. The facility is attacked by infected, which allows the Fisherman to escape after the vent is destroyed in his cell. Escaping through the vents, the Fisherman completes two puzzels involving a Two Way Verification Code and counting the amount of "specimens" in a room. Upon completion, the lockdown which had previously been in place in the lower levels of the facility is lifted allowing the Fisherman to escape to the upper levels. Fighting through several guards and SG heavy's the Fisherman escapes the facility all together, and eventually the town the facility was apart off. Later, he ends up in wading through a sewer and ends up in a cavern. Walking through, the Fisherman discovers that the cave was the excavation site of pirates and Royal Navy Sailors. Onward from there they come across infected in a hazmat suit and discover that the remains might of been the source of another outbreak. The Fisherman leaves the cave, and sees the satellite station's array. Personality and relationships The personality of Fisherman is heavily determined by player. This is due to Fisherman being a silent protagonist. Relationships John Derril Fisherman helps John with finding his family and sending the SOS. Even though they have met only a few times, they have become good friends. Professor George Richmond Fisherman helps Richmond with disabling the pre-recorded message and fully trusts him. Behind the scenes * Fisherman's hand model in Act I is reskinned Half Life 2 hands model. * Fisherman in Act I and Act II doesn't have any third person playermodel. Trivia * Fisherman seems to wear blue jeans and a green sweater during the events of Estranged. List of appearances Estranged : Act I (First appearance) Estranged : Act II Category:Characters Category:Protagonists